Chest Styles
Chest Styles are the visual representations of the various Chest Costume Pieces collected by the Player Character. Once a costume piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently have that piece's appearance added to their Style collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. Usually obtained via enemy drops and Treasure Chests, styles may also be collected via the Vault, Player Briefings, Investigations and Collections awards, bought from a Vendor or Kiosk, or obtained during special events and promotions. List Male= File:ChestAbraKadabra.png|Abra Kadabra (Style) File:ChestAceChemicalsHoodie.png|Ace Chemicals Hoodie File:ChestAdaptiveAndroid.png|Adaptive Android File:ChestAegisOfAzarath.png|Aegis of Azarath File:ChestAegisOfEternity.png|Aegis of Eternity File:ChestAerialDefender.png|Aerial Defender File:ChestAeronaut.png|Aeronaut File:ChestAlienTech.png|Alien Tech File:ChestAmazonHoplite.png|Amazon Hoplite File:ChestAmazonPolemarch.png|Amazon Polemarch File:ChestAmazonSoldier.png|Amazon Soldier File:ChestAmazonStrategos.png|Amazon Strategos File:ChestAmazonian.png|Amazonian File:ChestAncientAmazonNoble.png|Ancient Amazon Noble File:ChestAncientDivineSorceress.png|Ancient Divine Sorceress File:ChestAncientUrgrundUndertunic.png|Ancient Urgrund Undertunic File:ChestAngelic.png|Angelic File:ChestAngledFlexsuit.png|Angled Flexsuit File:ChestAntifreeze.png|Antifreeze File:ChestApokoliptianGeneral.png|Apokoliptian General File:ChestApokoliptianShocktrooper.png|Apokoliptian Shocktrooper File:ChestArcane.png|Arcane File:ChestArchangel.png|Archangel File:ChestArcher.png|Archer File:ChestArcticGear.png|Arctic Gear File:ChestAscetic.png|Ascetic File:ChestAstralAlloy.png|Astral Alloy File:ChestAtlanteanMonarch.png|Atlantean Monarch File:ChestAtlanteanWarsuit.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:ChestAvatarBombardier.png|Avatar Bombardier File:ChestAvatarInfiltrator.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:ChestAvatarOfOphidian.png|Avatar of Ophidian File:ChestBarbarian.png|Barbarian File:ChestBatmanHoodie.png|Batman Hoodie File:ChestBattleHarness.png|Battle Harness File:ChestBattleMage.png|Battle Mage File:ChestBatwomanT-Shirt.png|Batwoman T-Shirt File:ChestBeachTank.png|Beach Tank File:ChestBewitchingBattlesuit.png|Bewitching Battlesuit File:ChestBiker.png|Biker File:ChestBiohazard.png|Biohazard File:ChestBiomech.png|Biomech File:ChestBizarroTankTop.png|Bizarro Tank Top File:ChestBlackAdamT-Shirt.jpg|Black Adam T-Shirt File:ChestBloodBat.png|Blood Bat File:ChestBlood-Cursed.png|Blood-Cursed File:ChestBoosterGoldT-Shirt.png|Booster Gold T-Shirt File:ChestBrainiacInvader.png|Brainiac Invader File:ChestBrokenHeartTee.png|Broken Heart Tee File:ChestBulwarkOfMadness.png|Bulwark of Madness File:ChestBusiness.png|Business File:ChestCCPDForensicsHoodie.png|CCPD Forensics Hoodie File:ChestCadmusT-Shirt.png|Cadmus T-Shirt File:ChestCandyCaneSweater.png|Candy Cane Sweater File:ChestCaptainMarvelT-Shirt.png|Captain Marvel T-Shirt File:ChestCeltic.png|Celtic File:ChestCheckmateInformant.png|Checkmate Informant File:ChestCheckmateOperative.png|Checkmate Operative File:ChestChestplateOfTheFirstborn.png|Chestplate of the Firstborn File:ChestChevronSlimline.png|Chevron Slimline File:ChestClassicDuster.png|Classic Duster File:ChestClubs.png|Clubs File:ChestContemporaryTech.png|Contemporary Tech File:ChestCorrupted.png|Corrupted File:ChestCybernetic.png|Cybernetic File:ChestDaggerpointBodysuit.png|Daggerpoint Bodysuit File:ChestDaringVigilante.png|Daring Vigilante File:ChestDarkSpecterBatsuit.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:ChestDeadmanHoodie.png|Deadman Hoodie File:ChestDeathstroke.png|Deathstroke (Style) File:ChestDemonic.png|Demonic File:ChestDemonicRunes.png|Demonic Runes File:ChestDepartmentOfCorrections.png|Department of Corrections File:ChestDetective.png|Detective File:ChestDigitalInvasion.png|Digital Invasion File:ChestDiscipleOfParallax.png|Disciple of Parallax File:ChestDivine.png|Divine File:ChestDresden7.png|Dresden 7 File:ChestDruid.png|Druid File:ChestEgyptian.png|Egyptian File:ChestEgyptianSorcerer.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:ChestElectric.png|Electric (Style) File:ChestElementalAndroid.png|Elemental Android File:ChestEnergyArmor.png|Energy Armor File:ChestEngineer.png|Engineer File:ChestEscapedInmate.png|Escaped Inmate File:ChestEternal.png|Eternal File:ChestExalted.png|Exalted File:ChestFatesFaith.png|Fate's Faith File:ChestFerrisAircraftHoodie.png|Ferris Aircraft Hoodie File:ChestFirefighter.jpg|Firefighter File:ChestFisherman.png|Fisherman File:ChestFlames.png|Flames File:ChestFlashMuseumT-Shirt.png|Flash Museum T-Shirt File:ChestFlashT-Shirt.png|Flash T-Shirt File:ChestFlexsuit.png|Flexsuit File:ChestFormal.png|Formal File:ChestFour-LeafCloverHoodie.png|Four-Leaf Clover Hoodie File:ChestFourthWorld.png|Fourth World File:ChestFrozenFury.png|Frozen Fury File:ChestFurious.png|Furious File:ChestGadgeteer.png|Gadgeteer File:ChestGardner-style.png|Gardner-style File:ChestGothamKnight.png|Gotham Knight File:ChestGreco-Roman.png|Greco-Roman File:ChestGreedySweater.png|Greedy Sweater File:ChestGreenLanternHoodie.png|Green Lantern Hoodie File:ChestGunslinger.png|Gunslinger File:ChestHIVEDefender.png|HIVE Defender File:ChestHackAttack.jpg|Hack Attack File:ChestHawaiian.png|Hawaiian File:ChestHawkmanHoodie.png|Hawkman Hoodie File:ChestHeartTee.png|Heart Tee File:ChestHeartOfTheLion.png|Heart of the Lion File:ChestHeartshard.png|Heartshard File:ChestHerasStrength.png|Hera's Strength File:ChestHighCollar.png|High Collar File:ChestHighVoltage.png|High Voltage File:ChestHijackedServitor.png|Hijacked Servitor File:ChestHolidayElf.png|Holiday Elf File:ChestHolidaySweater.png|Holiday Sweater File:ChestHouseOfElWarsuit.png|House of El Warsuit File:ChestIce.png|Ice File:ChestImperialInsect.png|Imperial Insect File:ChestIncredibleSweater.png|Incredible Sweater File:ChestInsectColonist.png|Insect Colonist File:ChestInsectoid.png|Insectoid File:ChestIrish.png|Irish File:ChestIronExoshirtWhiteGlow.png|Iron Exoshirt: White Glow File:ChestJahKir.png|Jah Kir File:ChestJester.png|Jester File:ChestJestersAffectionT-Shirt.png|Jester's Affection T-Shirt File:ChestJokerHoodie.png|Joker Hoodie File:ChestJokersPunchline.png|Joker's Punchline File:ChestJute.png|Jute File:ChestKabuki.png|Kabuki File:ChestKryptonian.png|Kryptonian File:ChestKryptonianCommander.png|Kryptonian Commander File:ChestKryptonianCommanderVillain.png|Kryptonian Commander (Villain) File:ChestKryptonianFlexsuit.png|Kryptonian Flexsuit File:ChestKryptonianMedico.png|Kryptonian Medico File:ChestKryptonianMedicoVillain.png|Kryptonian Medico (Villain) File:ChestKung-FuGi.png|Kung-Fu Gi File:ChestLeafmail.png|Leafmail File:ChestLeagueOfAssassins.png|League of Assassins File:ChestLethalZealot.png|Lethal Zealot File:ChestLexCorp.png|LexCorp (Style) File:ChestLexCorpSalvation.png|LexCorp Salvation File:ChestLexCorpT-Shirt.png|LexCorp T-Shirt File:ChestLoboHoodie.png|Lobo Hoodie File:ChestLogisticsOfficer.png|Logistics Officer File:ChestLuckyLeatherBomber.png|Lucky Leather Bomber File:ChestMSlimline.png|M Slimline File:ChestMSuit.png|M Suit (Male Only) File:ChestMalevolentKnight.png|Malevolent Knight File:ChestManta.png|Manta File:ChestMartianManhunterHoodie.png|Martian Manhunter Hoodie File:ChestMasterMercenary.png|Master Mercenary File:ChestMayan.png|Mayan File:ChestMedieval.png|Medieval File:ChestMercenarysMalice.png|Mercenary's Malice File:ChestMetalhead.png|Metalhead File:ChestMetallosMaw.png|Metallo's Maw File:ChestMilitaryTech.png|Military Tech File:ChestMiraculous.png|Miraculous File:ChestMissionaryOfHope.png|Missionary of Hope File:ChestMysticEnergy.png|Mystic Energy File:ChestNecromancer.png|Necromancer File:ChestNewGenesis.png|New Genesis File:ChestNobleWarrior.png|Noble Warrior File:ChestNorthPole.png|North Pole File:ChestNth-MetalBattlesuit.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:ChestOolong.png|Oolong File:ChestPaneledBodysuit.png|Paneled Bodysuit File:ChestParademonSentry.png|Parademon Sentry File:ChestParamilitary.png|Paramilitary File:ChestPhantomZoneReaver.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:ChestPlant.png|Plant File:ChestPrideful.png|Prideful File:ChestProgenyOfDarkseid.png|Progeny of Darkseid File:ChestProtege.png|Protege File:ChestPsycho.png|Psycho File:ChestPunchline.png|Punchline File:ChestPyramidSlimline.png|Pyramid Slimline File:ChestRapture.png|Rapture File:ChestRaptorInfiltrator.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:ChestRaptorTech.png|Raptor Tech File:ChestRe-GiftedSweater.png|Re-Gifted Sweater File:ChestRemora.png|Remora File:ChestRetroTech.png|Retro Tech File:ChestReverse.png|Reverse File:ChestReverseSlimline.png|Reverse Slimline File:ChestRiddlerT-Shirt.png|Riddler T-Shirt File:ChestRunesOfTheAncients.png|Runes of the Ancients File:ChestRunesOfTheEast.png|Runes of the East File:ChestRunesOfTheNorsemen.png|Runes of the Norsemen File:ChestSTAREx.png|STAR Ex File:ChestSTARLabsHoodie.png|STAR Labs Hoodie File:ChestSTARLabsJacket.png|STAR Labs Jacket File:ChestSTEELsuitMK-1.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:ChestSantasLittleHelper.png|Santa's Little Helper File:ChestSchoolyard.png|Schoolyard File:ChestScionOfIon.png|Scion of Ion File:ChestScuba.jpg|Scuba File:ChestSector3601.png|Sector 3601 File:ChestSectorAgent.png|Sector Agent File:ChestSectorIncendiary.png|Sector Incendiary File:ChestSegmentedFlexsuit.png|Segmented Flexsuit File:ChestSeraph.png|Seraph File:ChestShaman.png|Shaman File:ChestSharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter File:ChestShepherdOfAdara.png|Shepherd of Adara File:ChestShieldedRobot.png|Shielded Robot File:ChestShort-SleeveSlimline.png|Short-Sleeve Slimline File:ChestShroudOfAnubis.png|Shroud of Anubis File:ChestSinestroHoodie.png|Sinestro Hoodie File:ChestSkeleton.png|Skeleton File:ChestSlimline.png|Slimline File:ChestSnake.png|Snake File:ChestSpecOps.png|Spec Ops File:ChestSpeed-ForceSpectrum.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:ChestSpiritOfTheStag.png|Spirit of the Stag File:ChestSplitPersonality.png|Split Personality File:ChestStalwartDefender.png|Stalwart Defender File:ChestStarSapphireDesignerT-Shirt.png|Star Sapphire Designer T-Shirt File:ChestSteampunk.png|Steampunk File:ChestSteelworker.png|Steelworker File:ChestStrapScales.png|Strap Scales (Male Only) File:ChestStreakSlimline.png|Streak Slimline File:ChestStreet.png|Street File:ChestStrengthOfTheRam.png|Strength of the Ram File:ChestSunstoneBulwark.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:ChestSunstoneBulwarkVillain.png|Sunstone Bulwark (Villain) File:ChestSunstonesEdge.png|Sunstone's Edge File:ChestSunstonesEdgeVillain.png|Sunstone's Edge (Villain) File:ChestSuperboyHoodie.png|Superboy Hoodie File:ChestSupermanHoodie.jpg|Superman Hoodie File:ChestTSlimline.png|T Slimline File:ChestT-Shirt.png|T-Shirt File:ChestTalonLord.png|Talon Lord File:ChestTankTop.png|Tank Top File:ChestTechNinja.png|Tech Ninja File:ChestTheLastAurochs.png|The Last Aurochs File:ChestThemysciranBattlesuit.png|Themysciran Battlesuit File:ChestThornedFlexsuit.png|Thorned Flexsuit File:ChestTideWalker.png|Tide Walker File:ChestTimeTraveler.png|Time Traveler File:ChestTracesInTime.png|Traces in Time File:ChestTrenchCoat.png|Trench Coat File:ChestTriangles.png|Triangles (Male Only) File:ChestTrickyT-Shirt.png|Tricky T-Shirt File:ChestTunicOfGreed.png|Tunic of Greed File:ChestTwo-FaceHoodie.png|Two-Face Hoodie File:ChestUrbanBusiness.png|Urban Business File:ChestUrbanSlick.png|Urban Slick File:ChestVSuit.png|V Suit (Male Only) File:ChestValentine.png|Valentine File:ChestVengeance.png|Vengeance File:ChestVengeanceOfHecate.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:ChestVengefulSurgeon.png|Vengeful Surgeon File:ChestVestmentsOfRage.png|Vestments of Rage File:ChestVestureOfProselyte.png|Vesture of Proselyte File:ChestViking.png|Viking File:ChestVirtuousKnight.png|Virtuous Knight File:ChestVoodoo.png|Voodoo File:ChestWarriorOfSpring.png|Warrior of Spring File:ChestWayneTechT-Shirt.png|WayneTech T-Shirt File:ChestWebbedFlexsuit.png|Webbed Flexsuit File:ChestWingedFury.png|Winged Fury File:ChestWizardly.png|Wizardly File:ChestZonewalker.png|Zonewalker File:ChestZoomT-Shirt.png|Zoom T-Shirt |-| Female= File:ChestAbraKadabraFemale.jpg|Abra Kadabra (Style) File:ChestAceChemicalsHoodieFemale.jpg|Ace Chemicals Hoodie Adaptive android.jpg|Adaptive Android File:ChestAerialDefenderFemale.jpg|Aerial Defender File:ChestAlienTechFemale.jpg|Alien Tech File:ChestAmazonianFemale.jpg|Amazonian File:ChestAngelicFemale.jpg|Angelic File:ChestAntifreezeFemale.png|Antifreeze File:ChestArcaneFemale.jpg|Arcane File:ChestArchangelFemale.jpg|Archangel File:ChestArcherFemale.jpg|Archer Astral Alloy_Fem2.jpg|Astral Alloy File:ChestBarbarianFemale.png|Barbarian File:ChestBasicSuit.jpg|Basic Suit (Female Only) File:ChestBattleharnessFemale.jpg|Battle Harness File:ChestBattleMageFemale.jpg|Battle Mage File:ChestBatwomanShirtFemale.png|Batwoman T-Shirt File:ChestBikerFemale.png|Biker File:ChestBiomechFemale.png|Biomech File:ChestBlackAdamShirtFemale.png|Black Adam T-Shirt File:ChestBoosterGoldT-ShirtFemale.jpg|Booster Gold T-Shirt File:ChestBronzeKryptonianChestGoldenGlowFemale.png|Bronze Kryptonian Chest: Golden Glow File:ChestBronzeKryptonianChestPurpleGlowFemale.png|Bronze Kryptonian Chest: Purple Glow File:ChestBronzeKryptonianChestRedGlowFemale.png|Bronze Kryptonian Chest: Red Glow File:ChestBusinessFemale.jpg|Business File:ChestCCPDForensicsHoodieFemale.jpg|CCPD Forensics Hoodie File:ChestCadmusT-ShirtFemale.jpg|Cadmus T-Shirt File:ChestCaptainMarvelT-ShirtFemale.jpg|Captain Marvel T-Shirt File:ChestCelticFemale.jpg|Celtic File:ChestCheckmateInformantFemale.png|Checkmate Informant File:ChestChevronSlimlineFemale.jpg|Chevron Slimline Classic Duster_fem.jpg|Classic Duster File:ChestContemporaryTechFemale.png|Contemporary Tech File:ChestDaggerpointBodysuitFemale.jpg|Daggerpoint Bodysuit File:ChestDarkSpecterBatsuitFemale.jpg|Dark Specter Batsuit File:ChestDeadmanHoodieFemale.jpg|Deadman Hoodie File:ChestDeathsVestFemale.png|Death's Vest File:ChestDeathstrokeFemale.jpg|Deathstroke (Style) File:ChestDemonicFemale.png|Demonic File:ChestDetectiveFemale.jpg|Detective File:ChestDivineFemale.jpg|Divine File:ChestDresden7Female.png|Dresden 7 File:ChestDruidFemale.jpg|Druid File:ChestEgyptianFemale.png|Egyptian File:ChestEgyptianSorcererFemale.jpg|Egyptian Sorcerer File:ChestElectricFemale.jpg|Electric File:ChestFerrisAircraftHoodieFemale.jpg|Ferris Aircraft Hoodie File:ChestFirefighterFemale.png|Firefighter File:ChestFlamesFemale.jpg|Flames File:ChestFlashMuseumT-ShirtFemale.jpg|Flash Museum T-Shirt File:ChestFlexsuitFemale.png|Flexsuit File:ChestFormalFemale.jpg|Formal File:ChestFour-LeafCloverHoodieFemale.jpg|Four-Leaf Clover Hoodie File:ChestFourthWorldFemale.jpg|Fourth World Gadgeteer_Fem.jpg|Gadgeteer Guy Gardener_Fem.jpg|Gardener Style File:ChestGardner-styleFemale.jpg|Gardner-style File:ChestGoldKryptonianChestGoldenGlowFemale.png|Gold Kryptonian Chest: Golden Glow File:ChestGrecoRomanFemale.png|Greco-Roman File:ChestGreenLanternHoodieFemale.jpg|Green Lantern Hoodie File:ChestHackAttackFemale.jpg|Hack Attack File:ChestHawaiianFemale.jpg|Hawaiian File:ChestHawkmanHoodieFemale.jpg|Hawkman Hoodie File:ChestHighCollarFemale.jpg|High Collar File:ChestHighVoltageFemale.jpg|High Voltage File:ChestIceFemale.jpg|Ice File:ChestInsectoidFemale.jpg|Insectoid File:ChestIronExoshirtGoldenGlowFemale.png|Iron Exoshirt: Golden Glow File:ChestIronKryptonianChestBlueGlowFemale.png|Iron Kryptonian Chest: Blue Glow File:ChestIronKryptonianChestGoldenGlowFemale.png|Iron Kryptonian Chest: Golden Glow File:ChestIronKryptonianChestPurpleGlowFemale.png|Iron Kryptonian Chest: Purple Glow File:ChestIronKryptonianChestRedGlowFemale.png|Iron Kryptonian Chest: Red Glow File:ChestJahKirFemale.jpg|Jah Kir File:ChestJesterFemale.jpg|Jester File:ChestJokerHoodieFemale.jpg|Joker Hoodie File:ChestJuteFemale.png|Jute Kabuki_Fem2.jpg|Kabuki File:ChestKryptonianCommanderFemale.jpg|Kryptonian Commander File:ChestKungFuGiFemale.jpg|Kung-Fu Gi File:ChestLeafmailFemale.png|Leafmail File:ChestLexCorpFemale.jpg|LexCorp (Style) File:ChestLexCorpT-ShirtFemale.jpg|LexCorp T-Shirt File:ChestLoboHoodieFemale.jpg|Lobo Hoodie File:ChestMSlimlineFemale.png|M Slimline File:ChestMartianManhunterHoodieFemale.jpg|Martian Manhunter Hoodie File:ChestMetalheadFemale.jpg|Metalhead File:ChestMilitaryTechFemale.jpg|Military Tech File:ChestMysticEnergyFemale.jpg|Mystic Energy File:ChestNecromancerFemale.jpg|Necromancer File:ChestNewGenesisFemale.jpg|New Genesis File:.jpg|None File:ChestNthMetalBattlesuitFemale.jpg|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:ChestOnePiece.jpg|One Piece (Female Only) File:ChestParamilitaryFemale.png|Paramilitary File:ChestPlantFemale.jpg|Plant File:ChestPlatinumKryptonianChestCustomGlowFemale.png|Platinum Kryptonian Chest: Custom Glow File:ChestPower.jpg|Power (Female Only) File:ChestPyramidSlimlineFemale.jpg|Pyramid Slimline File:ChestRaptorInfiltratorFemale.jpg|Raptor Infiltrator File:ChestRemoraFemale.jpg|Remora File:ChestRetroTechFemale.png|Retro Tech File:ChestReverseSlimlineFemale.jpg|Reverse Slimline File:ChestSTARExFemale.jpg|STAR Ex File:ChestSTARLabsHoodieFemale.jpg|STAR Labs Hoodie File:ChestSTARLabsJacketFemale.jpg|STAR Labs Jacket File:ChestSTEELsuitMK-1Female.jpg|STEELsuit MK-1 File:ChestSchoolyardFemale.jpg|Schoolyard File:ChestScubaFemale.png|Scuba File:ChestShieldedRobotFemale.png|Shielded Robot File:ChestShortSleeveSlimlineFemale.jpg|Short-Sleeve Slimline File:ChestSilverKryptonianChestGoldenGlowFemale.png|Silver Kryptonian Chest: Golden Glow File:ChestSkeletonFemale.png|Skeleton File:ChestSlimlineFemale.png|Slimline File:ChestSnakeFemale.jpg|Snake File:ChestSportsBraFemale.png|Sports Bra (Female Only) File:ChestSteampunkFemale.jpg|Steampunk File:ChestStrapScales.jpg|Strap Scales (Male Only) File:ChestStreakSlimlineFemale.jpg|Streak Slimline File:ChestStreetFemale.jpg|Street File:ChestSuperboyHoodieFemale.png|Superboy Hoodie File:ChestSupermanHoodieFemale.png|Superman Hoodie File:ChestTSlimlineFemale.png|T Slimline File:ChestT-ShirtFemale.jpg|T-Shirt File:ChestTankTopFemale.jpg|Tank Top File:ChestTechNinjaFemale.jpg|Tech Ninja File:ChestTrenchCoatFemale.png|Trench Coat File:ChestTrigonicShirtFemale.png|Trigonic Shirt File:ChestTwoFaceHoodieFemale.png|Two-Face Hoodie File:ChestUrbanBusinessFemale.jpg|Urban Business File:ChestUrbanSlickFemale.jpg|Urban Slick File:ChestVirtuousKnightFemale.jpg|Virtuous Knight File:ChestVoodooFemale.jpg|Voodoo File:ChestWarriorofSpringFemale.jpg|Warrior of Spring File:ChestWayneTechT-ShirtFemale.jpg|WayneTech T-Shirt Wizardly_Fem.jpg|Wizardly File:ChestZonewalkerFemale.jpg|Zonewalker See Also * Hoodies * T-Shirts Trivia *The None style is only available for Non-Human Skin Styles. For human skins the chest style is deferred to Sports Bra for females Category:Styles Category:Chest Category:Chest Styles